


Laughter

by cypress_sleeping



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Matt needs a hug, Nightmares, Season 7 Spoilers, Short One Shot, this is post s6 but before s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_sleeping/pseuds/cypress_sleeping
Summary: "So, everyone that was helping us thinks we're dead."Matt loved making his little sister laugh.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm writing this little piece up for an event that i'm participating in. the prompt was nightmare so here i am providing some angst.
> 
> also wow season 7 happened.
> 
> personally i really loved the season even though it definitely has problems. i'm definitely really upset but i still enjoyed the season for what it was (i live for that keith and hunk scene)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes this has no beta i live on the edge

Eyes sparkling, her bright laughter echoed in his mind.

He’d forgotten what he’d even said to make her laugh like this. All he knew was that he wanted her to laugh again. She looked so happy in the light of the moon; her hair blowing in the wind. He hoped that smile on her face would stay there. He wanted nothing but happiness for this little girl.

His little sister.

She playfully punched his shoulder. “You’re such a dork,” she said through her remaining giggles.

Matt made a face. “I’ll have you know this dork is a science officer on a super cool space mission,” he insisted, popping his collar. “It gets all the ladies.”

Katie snorted. “ _Junior_ Science Officer,” she corrected. “But I highly doubt _you’d_ attract anyone.”

Matt raised his hand to his chest and opened his eyes wide in mock offense. “This is a betrayal of the highest degree,” he said, dramatically falling to his side. “You wound me, dear sister.” The sister in question chuckled at his antics.

Before he could joke again, her laughter stopped abruptly.

He watched as the small girl let a sigh fall out of her mouth; her knees pulled up to her chest. She stared quietly at the shining moon, and he watched the reflection dance in her eyes. A sudden sadness had entered the moment they were sharing.

“What’s wrong, Pidge?”

She glared.

“Err, Katie?”

Her head returned to its spot on her knees. “It's just,” she sighed again, “you’re leaving for Kerberos tomorrow and I...I’m gonna miss you so much.” The tears gathering in her eyes shimmered under the moonlight. Matt scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For a while, it was just silent. The two of them gazing at the stars and taking in the late night breeze.

“Katie,” he started, breaking the silence, “I’m not gonna lie, I’ll be out there for a long time.” He turned around to face his sister. “But the years will go by and you won’t even notice. It’ll go by in a breeze, trust me.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Katie smiled softly. “You better be back.”

“I promise.”

Her face went dark as he uttered those words; her eyes losing their sparkle. She turned to look at him and blinked slowly. When she opened her eyes again Matt flinched backward, nearly falling off the roof. Katie’s eyes were completely blank; only the white sclera remained. None of her previous joy showed on her face as she slowly stood up. The slowness of her movements added to her haunting expression. Matt instinctively moved backward as his sister began to walk towards him.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Matt.”

His eyes abruptly snapped up to meet her empty ones. She stood in front of him as the wind blew softly through her hair. It would’ve been serene if it weren’t for the terrifying look on her face. She slowly bent over until her face was directly in front of his.

“You never came back.”

The way she snarled at him caused him to violently flinch backward. He careened off the edge of the roof and tumbled backward. He shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the solid ground beneath him to meet his body.

It never came.

Opening his eyes he found himself lying on the ground; his pilot, Shiro, towering over him. He frantically looked at his surroundings as he tried to figure out where he was. There were several creatures all crowding around him and he watched as another creature pulled Shiro away from him. The surrounding chattering was simply a distant hum in his ears. Where was he? How did he get her? Where was Pidge?

_“Is your leg okay?”_

Matt’s attention flashed to his left leg. Blood oozed freely from a gash on his leg. Suddenly the pain hit. Screaming out in pain he clutched his leg close to him. The creatures surrounding him came closer as they attempted to soothe his pain. His vision began to blur. Was it that painful? Was he really about to pass out from this?

His vision cleared and the hall was empty.

“You were gone for more than a year.”

His head whipped around and there was his sister. Her hair was choppily cut short and the glasses, his glasses, on her face gleamed in the light. Clad in a Garrison uniform, she stepped closer. “I thought you were dead, Matt.” He could see silent tears running down her cheeks. “Dead.”

Matt felt his own tears build up in his eyes. “Katie, I-”

A loud slap echoed through the empty hallway. His face stung as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him towards her. She appeared to be wearing some sort of armor. Green accents were littered throughout the outfit and parts of it glowed a bright blue. Her face bore an expression of deep anger and resentment. Her eyes stared straight into his as she cried. His heart ached.

“Now you can see how it feels.” She roughly shoved him backward and his back violently met the cold, metal ground.

A scream ripped through his throat as he shot up out of bed. His heavy breathing was the only other sound in the room. He was sure the others in his rebel team would come running in soon, but he was alone.

So, so alone.

A sob pushed its way out of his body and he brought his hand to his mouth in an effort to stop it. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. His attempts to wipe them away only brought on more. Pidge, his sweet baby sister, was absolutely right. He knew exactly what it felt like now.

Voltron was gone; assumed dead.

Pidge was gone.

His sister.

Her laughter echoed in his mind.


End file.
